OJ and Bomb
This article focuses on the interactions between OJ '''and ''Bomb'. Episodes Suggesting a Friendship In A Lemony Lesson, Bomb first spoke to OJ saying that Balloon kicking Taco was kind of harsh, OJ responded saying that he didn't care as long as it worked. He then told Taco to give them the lemons, which led to Taco yelling "SOUR CREAM!", and Bomb informed him that Taco can only speak French and say some other words. They stand together for most of the episode. In One-Shot Wonder, Bomb, OJ, and Balloon formed an alliance, though Bomb didn't understand what an alliance was, and OJ was suspicious of Balloon. The two were later seen ordering Chinese Food off of a celular phone, which OJ was carrying as he tripped over later, causing the Chinese Food to collide with Bomb and explode. In War De Guacamole, OJ and Bomb both competed in the competition, along with Pickle, but did not intereact. In Sugar Rush, after OJ voted for Balloon, calling him a jerk, Bomb grabbed OJ and threw him off screen, voting for Balloon as well. Later, the two were seen sitting watching the stars, when they both agreed they were happy Balloon was gone, but upset that they're alliance was gone as well. OJ added Pickle and Taco to the alliance as a result. After MePhone4 explained the challenge, Bomb asked if he and OJ could work together, which OJ agreed to. They found a candy tree, which they later were seen helping each other retrieve the candy. They both received 20 pieces of candy, and won immunity. In 4Seeing The Future, despite the fact that Bomb ended up losing them, OJ did offer his cookie from the elimination to Bomb. In The Snowdown, Bomb starts to say he wants to get a tree, when suddenly Salt confronts him and says that she is going with OJ, who gets in between Bomb and Salt, saying they should go together. While Salt begins to hold up her mistletoe to OJ, Bomb interrupts suggesting they go back. In Double Digit Desert, OJ and Bomb work together throughout most of the crossing the border challenge. OJ defends Bomb when Paper throws him and causes him to explode, calling it uncalled for. Bomb later returns, and when OJ asks how this occurred, Bomb starts to stutter a response, and OJ decides to just forget it. He tells Bomb to help him over the fence, and he throws him over, not exactly what he had in mind. Bomb gets over by threatening the seemingly non-living fence, which suddenly jumps up into the air, confusing OJ. They also outrun Tyler Bungard, the quicksand monster together. When Bomb wins the challenge, he also wins a trip around the earth, and invites everyone but Balloon, which includes OJ. In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 1), Bomb supported OJ by choosing to think that he will win, despite not liking him. Episodes Suggesting a Conflict In 4Seeing The Future, OJ gave his cookie to Bomb after receiving it, explaining that bases like chocolate were not good for him (though actually being incorrect). Bomb took the cookie and shouted "Thanks!", throwing the cookies in the air by accident, disappointing OJ. He looks sorry about his mistake as OJ gives him a slight look. Further into the episode, Bomb was seen watching OJ fall into the quicksand, but not helping whatsoever. OJ ends up not interacting with Bomb throughout the challenge. In Double Digit Desert, when OJ and Bomb reach the finish line at the end of the crossing the border challenge, OJ points out that only one of them can win. Bomb states that is should be him, but OJ says that he deserves it, due to his higher intelligence, causing Bomb to slap him, making OJ even angrier, After they intensely and angrily stare at each other for a while, Bomb reaches out and pushes OJ, sending him flying up into the air and back down onto the ground far away, shattering upon impact. Bomb crosses the finish line and takes the win for himself, self-proclaiming himself "the bomb". In Aquatic Conflict, OJ quits the alliance, stating that he can't stand to work with Bomb.Bomb greets OJ casually, but OJ yells back at him about how he betrayed him last episode, and how OJ respected Bomb for who he was, and that Bomb ruined their friendship. Bomb begins to stutter a line, but OJ ignores him and announces he's forming a new alliance. Paper asks if he can join, and OJ agrees with Paper, creating the alliance without Bomb. OJ later discusses with Paper about how Bomb was selfish and how he really betrayed him during the challenge. He also later mentions how Paper and Bomb's antics make him feel like he's in a mental hospital at times. In Crappy Anniversary, Bomb is eliminated, and OJ says to him angrily that he got was coming to him for the earlier betrayal. In The Great Escape, OJ catches Bomb while the eliminated contestants are escaping, calling him a backstabber. In The Penultimate Poll, Bomb votes OJ and OJ yells to Bomb"Bomb, why? Haven't you caused me enough pain?" then Bomb says surprisingly not stuttering "No". Category:Friendships Category:Rivalries Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Conflicts Category:A to Z Category:Inanimate Insanity